Unexpected Recipient
by rosexknight
Summary: Anon Prompted: I (belle) got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you (gold) instead by mistake. From the "We're Bat at Dating" prompt post going around Tumblr. In which Belle accidentally sends sexy pics to Gold.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Recipient

By: RosexKnight

_Anon Prompted: I (belle) got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you (gold) instead by mistake. From the "We're Bat at Dating" prompt post going around Tumblr. In which Belle accidentally sends sexy pics to Gold._

She'd fucked up.

She'd fucked up really bad.

Not only had Belle French woken up in her friend Ruby's room with a churning stomach and a pounding headache, but she had a new message on her cell phone. One that made her blood immediately run cold.

"You sure those were for me, Dearie?"

Why did she even have Gold's number in the first place?!

Ruby didn't say anything to her about the unthinkable mistake, only sent her off to her job at the library with her hangover cure and a bag with breakfast. However, the moment she was in the library she groaned. It was rent day. And he'd be here. And just…

WHY DID SHE HAVE GOLD'S NUMBER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

"Good afternoon Miss French." Mr. Gold said simply as he strode through the doors of the library.

Every witty remark she'd thought up that day evaporated, and all she could do was shove the wad of cash at him.

"There's rent." She said simply. "It's all there. You can go."

The bastard only chuckled as he leisurely took the cash from her and thumbed through it. "Indeed it is. But we have another matter to discuss."

Belle almost groaned. "I'd rather not."

"I don't plan to blackmail you, Miss French." He said, as if that thought had actually crossed her mind. "But I will let you know I don't plan to dispose of them."

Belle's eyes widened and her head jerked from her pile of books to him. She couldn't place his expression. Some place between smug and desperately vulnerable.

"And why not?"

"Would you, if you were me?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly had those things sent to me out of the blue."

"Pity." He said, and when she raised her eyebrow seemed to correct himself "I hadn't either until now."

"Yes well…They weren't exactly meant for you."

"Well they were sent to me. And I'm not a man that enjoys sharing."

No, she supposed he wasn't. They stood in silence for a moment. He seemed to expect something from her. Perhaps a slap. Maybe a kick to his bad leg. Probably both.

"Dinner." Belle decided.

"Pardon?" Gold choked, obviously not expecting this.

"You owe me dinner, a nice one, for all this." He considered this. Didn't say no. Her tone softened "Tonight?"

"Fair enough." Gold said simply, giving her a nod, and for a moment he looked like a normal man who was looking forward to having dinner with his crush. But then again, maybe he was. "Until tonight, Miss French."

"Until tonight." She agreed, and as he limped out he left Belle there feeling a tad drained and wondering where any of that had even came from.


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"Unexpected Recipient/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"By: RosexKnight/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Anonymous prompted :Do you think we could have Gold's POV of the sexy pics fic?/em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"((Yes this is getting continued along with Sexual Therapy don't worry dearies~))/em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She fucked up./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"That was really the only explanation he could come up with for the pictures that were currently in his text message inbox./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Why did he have her number again? At the moment, he didn't care./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They weren't the crude nudes he'd seen on far too many websites, which was a relief because he always felt Belle French was far too classy for that kind of thing. No these reminded him more of a playboy magazine even though it was obvious from her red face and dilated pupils that she was drunk. Still, it added a level of intimacy to it all that Gold just wasn't ready to accept wasn't for him. Not that he and the florist's daughter had ever shared a relationship out of casual chats at the library over rent and books he took home. He certainly wouldn't call that intimate by any means./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But oh how sexy she looked against her pillows, childish Beauty and the Beast poster on the wall be damned. There were three, two taken by her but then one taken by someone else who Gold hoped wasn't another man, and he nearly stained his pants when he saw her nude body draped in a suit jacket far too big for her as she layed across the bed, ready for someone to paint her as if they were painting another woman, probably French. Very appropriate./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Gold didn't know what to do at first. They had obviously been meant for someone else. And, really, that was too bad. Because they were his now. He wasn't good at sharing. Not at all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Are you sure these are for me, dearie?" He texted back./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"No reply came, though he wasn't sure why that had disappointed him. It wasn't as if they were going to see each other anytime soon./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Except tomorrow was rent day, and they were./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Oh she had fucked up really bad hadn't she?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Gold tied his best not to collect rent faster than he normally would. He was both excited to see her at the library and scared out of his wits. Would she pretend like nothing happened? No they were both adults, and this needed to be discussed either way. Especially since the pictures were currently saved to his phone./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Good afternoon Miss French." Gold said as he strode through the doors of the library./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Belle's usually bright blue eyes became darker and she practically shoved a wad of cash at him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""There's rent. It's all there. You can go."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He knew the moment he chuckled that it was the wrong thing to do, but he was feeling far too confident all of a sudden as he took the money and thumbed through it, pretending to count rather than imagine her petite frame draped over his bed. In one of his jackets./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Indeed it is." He managed before clearing his throat. "But we have another matter to discuss."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Belle almost groaned. "I'd rather not."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't plan to blackmail you, Miss French." He assured, knowing that the town wouldn't put it past him. "But I will let you know I don't plan to dispose of them."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Suddenly her eyes were wide and her head jerked back to him from her pile of books. Something akin to fear twisted his gut. She deserved to know he had them. Planned to hoard them like the miser he was. He enjoyed looking at pretty things. And damn of Belle wasn't the prettiest thing he'd seen in years. Still, he felt vulnerable under her gaze until she finally spoke./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""And why not?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Would you, if you were me?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't know. I haven't exactly had those things sent to me out of the blue."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Pity." He said without thinking, because he knew she deserved all the sexy pictures of every man she found even slightly attractive that she wanted. "I hadn't either until now."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Yes well...They weren't exactly meant for you."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Those words cut him, and she hoped she didn't catch his wince. "Well they were sent to me. And I'm not a man that enjoys sharing."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Silence fell then as his words hung. He'd just assured her that he'd never show anyone else the pictures and sealed his fate. She'd demand he'd delete them and at this point he might have had to./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Dinner." Belle's words weren't a request they were damn near a demand, and Gold's eyes shot to her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Pardon?" He choked, not expecting this at all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You owe me dinner, a nice one, for all this." He could only stand there dumbstruck, pretending to consider it as if he wasn't leaping at the chance. Her tone was softer. "Tonight?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Fair enough." Gold said simply, giving her a nod and a smile, a genuine smile, because this was certainly better than he ever thought it would be. "Until tonight, Miss French."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Until tonight." She agreed, and as he limped out and left Belle to the library he went about collecting the rest of his rent feeling a tad drained and wondering where any of that had even came from./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Not thy he was complaining. /p 


End file.
